Nothing
by Deliciouscakeee
Summary: War has started and it's Allies against Axis. Spain and Romano are on two different sides and someone snaps. T for mild, mild violence.
1. Nothing

Antonio's eyes gazed at Lovino, giving a cold stare. The Spaniard looked as if he was being controlled like a puppet on strings, being controlled by the Allies which he regretfully sided with. He didn't want to fight Romano. He didn't want to fight the one he loved. Of course, it was war and of course, he had no choice. However, during the war as it unfolded he came to realize that his little Romano wasn't the nicest person in the world, and that he disrespected him far too many times. Antonio was the elder, right? He was like a big brother, and should get respect, right? He was sick and tired of it all. Of the war, the fighting, the disagreement, and being treated like shit. He always cared for Lovino, so why didn't Lovino care for him? What did it matter?

"Bastard," the Italian said in a hushed tone, tears flowing down his cheeks. _"Ti odio!" _he yelled, eyes filled with tears.

How did it end up like this, all of this hate? What exactly was Antonio thinking when he decided to join the Allies for this war?

"You never respected me. You never cared for me at all, so why should I care about you? You did _nothing_ for me. _Nothing_." Antonio murmured, feeling rage.

Lovino stared into Antonio's eyes. These were the eyes of a fearless man, a true conqueror. They looked deep and serious that gave him an uneasy feeling. Was this the same man who raised him? The same person who he loved, even if he never said it?

"You only insulted me, even if I did everything I could to make you happy! Is this how you repay me: a foul mouth and disrespect? I saved your sorry ass from Turkey and my economy spiraled into almost completely nothing, and all you have to do is curse at me?" Antonio questioned with anger in his voice.

Lovino remained silent. He couldn't speak, and everything that Antonio said was true. He _didn't_ give Antonio any proper respect. He _didn't_ do anything but insult him. He _didn't_ ever show the love he had for the man. The deep and true love he always felt for Antonio was always hidden away at the bottom of his heart, the thing which was now aching in pain as if it was being stepped on right in front of him.

"Answer me!" the Spaniard yelled, striking Lovino's cheek harshly. Who was this man? Where did the sweet, kind, and loving man who raised him go? It's as if he was gone, and that war had taken him away.

It was silent. Lovino held his cheek where he had been struck, feeling a burn. "Ti odio…" he said in a whispered tone. "Ti odio!" he repeated, this time much louder. He lunged at Antonio, giving him a punch right in the stomach.

Without any hesitation, Antonio fought back. He kicked at Lovino's midsection, sending the younger man to the ground.

Lovino got up and they were at each other's throats, throwing fists and kicks. This war, something pointless and something that was only for _power_ and meaningless _wealth_ had torn the two apart, creating hate and pain between the both of them.

It was time to end the battle. It was time to end the God damn war. It was time for all of this to _stop_ and it had to stop _now_.

Lovino withdrew a pistol, loaded and ready to shoot. He held it straight forward, arm extended right at Antonio. His hand shook as he laid his finger on the trigger.

However, Antonio wasn't ready to die. He wasn't ready to give up and surrender. He was going to fight until the end and he was going to _win_. With a swift movement, he tried to snatch the gun from the Italian. "Children shouldn't play with guns, _Lovi_," he said, taking the weapon in his hand.

Then, it was over for him. Lovino stood there. It was going to end this way, he _knew_ it.

"Do you have any last words?" Antonio asked, the gun now pointing at Lovino's head. He stepped forward and put the metallic weapon up to his forehead. His hand was on the trigger and he was ready to shoot.

"Ti amo."

The final blow was made, and Antonio had won.

Nothing else was said.

_Nothing_.

**A/N: **Mmkay. I: So, think of it this way. This is all based off of a roleplay going on in the deviantART chatroom #AxisPowersHetalia (drop by ;D) and it's WWIV. Yeah. We already did WWIII. Well, Australia and Estonia. Sob the world barely participated. I: Austonian wars idc.

Anyway, to sum it all up the war is Allies and Axis again. Spain joined the Allies because France tempted him with his … Frenchness. Lovino is on Axis to protect his brother and his brother is on the Axis because of Germany, etc. My Spain and I have beautiful fights and this is just how I imagine it ending. Plus France wanted a fic out of it gtfo Brandi ihy.

Hope you enjoyed. I:

**TRANSLATION**

Ti odio – I hate you

Ti amo – I love you


	2. Letter

The war had ended, and peace had been brought once again. Even though there were disagreements, that wouldn't change no matter what. People had opinions, their own ways of doing things, and disputes rose, but other than the regular arguments, it was peaceful. When the war ended, everyone in the world seemed happy again. Well, _almost_ everyone.

Lovino stared up at the hospital ceiling, just thinking. Even if he got shot directly in the head, countries couldn't die, right? It was quiet in his room and he just lay there, thinking. He thought about what happened previously, and what Antonio had done to him. Was he really that angry? Did he really not give Antonio any respect? He laid there feeling guilty and hurt. Not hurt physically, but his heart hurt. His wounds and bruises would recover, but he didn't know if his heart was to remain broken forever.

Then, there was a knock at the door. It opened and a familiar figure stood at the doorway with a bouquet of flowers, all assorted. The sweet fragrance filled the room and the image made it seem more cheery to be in the hospital.

"Ve~ Brother, Ludwig and I brought you some flowers," Feliciano said, his voice happy. "The war is over! Aren't you happy? I am so glad that all of this fighting has stopped!" He placed the flowers in the vase Ludwig brought on the table next to some chairs by the window.

Lovino gave a quick and cold glare at Ludwig, and then looked back at his brother. "Yeah, I'm happy," he responded. But it was a lie. He wasn't happy. Not with a broken heart, he wasn't. Not with lost love, he wasn't.

Ludwig took Feliciano's hand and said, "Well, I hope you feel better. We would stay longer, but we have _things_ to attend to. And the nurse said that you should sleep more."

"Feel better, Romano~"

And then they left.

Lovino sighed, wondering what would happen next. Would he ever see Antonio again, and would the man still hold hate? His thinking stopped when the door opened again.

"Romano~ I forgot to give you this letter!" Feliciano said, handing it to his brother. "It was really weird! The person just sent it to me, and in the envelope was the letter that said to bring you the envelope that was in the envelope! There was no return address either, so I don't know who sent it. I got really confused, but Ludwig just said to bring the yellow colored one to you. But I need to go now~ Ludwig and I have _things_ to attend to~ I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" And then he left. The room was silent once more. It was Lovino and that letter from someone anonymous.

"A letter?" he muttered to himself, opening the envelope. He read it to himself.

_Dear Lovino,_

_I'm sorry for what I did and what I said. I didn't mean any of it, so don't think about it. I'm not saying this to you in person because you don't deserve to be in the presence of an asshole like me._

_I love you more than anything in this world and I would die for you, but instead I let my rage and stress from the war take over and my actions were idiotic._

_I love you more than anything and I should have not ever sided with the Allies in the first place if I knew it would lead to this. It was a stupid mistake and I don't want to do anything to you that would harm you ever again._

_I hope that you will forgive me, and that you won't hate me for what I did. I wouldn't blame you if you did, though._

_Te amo, mi amor…_

Adiós para siempre.

_-Antonio_

Reading this made his heart ache. After what previously happened, Antonio was sorry? After what he said and what he did, he still had love for the Italian? But he didn't want a letter. He wanted to actually see Antonio, to apologize as well. He was also sorry, because it was true. He was a spoiled brat who was useless and took everything that Antonio gave him for granted. But would he ever see his love again?

Everything was so complicated. How did everything turn into this?

War.

Antonio walked the streets of Madrid, hands in his pockets as he wandered around aimlessly. It was a sunny day outside with a bit of a chill because of the Autumn season settling in. Everyone was happy and cheery now that the war was over and that they could return to their normal lives once more. He paid no attention to anything but his own thoughts, just walking and walking, not knowing where he was going or why. He wanted to go back, though. He wanted to find Lovino and tell him he's sorry, not with a letter. He wanted to confront him face to face, but he couldn't.

"_What kind of country of passion am I if I can't be with my love?"_

Everything seemed so out of order.

Antonio ended up right at the border by Francis' house. Was his heart telling him to continue to keep on walking, and then walk all the way into Southern Italy to see Lovino? No, that's impossible.

"_I shouldn't … but I want to."_

A/N: Yaaay.

Btw. It's my first time writing on FFN . Don't smack me. ; I haven't roleplayed/written anything in a while, either, so the description is _dull. _Sorry.

**TRANSLATION**

Te quiero – I love you

Stai zito – Shut up

Te amo, mi amor – I love you, my love (sounds repetitive, but I like how it sounds in Spanish. Don't hit me.)

Adiós para siempre - Goobye forever

**I do not trust translators. Don't. Smack me.**


	3. Nightmare

"Hey, Lovino," Antonio said, smiling. His smile was always so soft and happy, almost reassuring during hard times. It was perfect and true. "Te quiero~"

"Bastard…"

Antonio held Lovino in his arms tightly, putting his head on his shoulder. "Mm, you've grown so much~ I've raised you well!"

Lovino blushed, feeling the warmth of the Spaniard. The warmth of the person he loved the most and the person he didn't want to let go of. He shoved Antonio off a bit, telling him to remember about 'personal space' and 'not to get in his private bubble.' "Get off of me, idiot."

The words were cold, but Antonio didn't mind. He simply loved the Italian and that was that. "Don't be so mean to boss, Lovi," he said, embracing Lovino again, giving him a light kiss on the cheek. "Y'know, you really do look like a big tomato! It's very cute~"

"Stai zitto!"

A typical response.

Lovino sighed and looked up at Antonio. The Spanish man was smiling down at his dear Italian, that wonderful smile that made his heart skip a beat. The smile he had always loved and cherished without saying it. The smile whose perfect lips he wished to kiss. He had always wanted to tell how Antonio how much he loved him, but he couldn't. It was as if there was a lock on his mouth, and he couldn't find the key. The key was thrown away and hidden deep inside his heart.

Then, Antonio stopped the embrace. He let go of Lovino, and the smile was gone. He turned away from the smaller man and started to walk in the other direction. "What's the point of being with you and showing my love if you don't return anything but hate?"

Lovino wanted to say something, but the lock was keeping his mouth shut as he froze. He opened his mouth a bit, but nothing came out. He was silent as Antonio walked away.

"Goodbye, forever," Antonio said behind his back as he kept on walking.

Lovino wanted to follow Antonio. He didn't want to be left behind and left alone. He wanted to run after the Spaniard, but his legs felt like they wouldn't move. He stood there. He was completely silent.

"Ah!" Lovino let out a gasp, jolting up on his bed. He was still in the hospital, and the opened letter was on the corner of his bed. What just happened had only been a dream.

A horrible, horrible nightmare.

**A/N: **Sob. Do I have any happy endings? ;; Word stopped working on my laptop. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

The chapters are really short. I:

Btw. It's my first time writing on . Don't smack me. ; I haven't roleplayed/written anything in a while, either, so the description might be dull. Sorry.

**TRANSLATION**

Te quiero – I love you

Stai zito – Shut up


End file.
